Recolector de Corazones
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Las Experiencias de la vida nos dejan grandes enseñanzas, se dice que para poder amar se tiene que ser herido mas de alguna vez y para poder ser amado, es necesario mostrar nuestro demonios. Takeo.


El recolector de Corazones

[Takeo Higurashi]

Soy alguien que ha conocido a un millón de personas, y aunque no lo crean, todos han llegado a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. No hay una sola persona igual, todos tienen algo especial y peculiar, muy suyo.

Cuando era niño, mi madre me dijo que jamas odiara a nadie, siempre ama a todos. Incluso en los momentos mas dolorosos de decir adiós o cuando un corazón se rompia, permaneci como el chico en calma, ahorrando el dolor, soportándolo y asimilándolo.

El primer corazón que recibí, bueno, yo cuide de ese corazón como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa fue que él no lo hizo y a cambio de amarlo y darle calor, el rompió el mio. En lugar de estancarme, me levante y continúe cuidando su corazón, aunque el mio estaba roto, no le dejaría herir el suyo. Y hui lejos.

El segundo corazón que obtuve, fue por ser yo mismo, o al menos eso dijo Kise-kun cuando me confeso su amor. Cuando el momento llego, y él se enamoró de otra persona, solo tuve que darle un pequeño empujoncillo y decir "Ve y amalo". Le regrese su corazón y se lo dio a su amado.

El tercer corazón lo obtuve cuando alguien lo había olvidado, dejado en lo mas oculto de su ser, por temor a ser herido, porque detrás de esas facciones serias y severas, aun seguia siendo un niño pequeño, asustado y frágil. Lo tome de la mano, y aunque sus labios eran dulces, alguien como yo no podia probar de ese sabor. Asi que, lo deje ir cuando vi que su corazón volvió a agitarse y no tuvo miedo, finalmente solté su mano y anduvo por si mismo hasta encontrarlo.

El cuarto corazón fue casualidad, o destino, después de conocerlo creo que era mi destino escrito encontrarme con ellos. Él no me entrego su corazón, y yo no se lo pedi, puesto que solo necesitaba mi presencia junto a él, lo acepte como una invitación muy agradable. Aunque ambos sabíamos que no habia nada mas, cuando una sonrisa apareció frente a él y lo cautivo, me sentí un poco decepcionado. Era agradable pasar tiempo con él.

El quinto corazón fue el mas difícil, pues se habia cerrado al mundo exterior. Todo giraba a su alrededor, no existía nadie mas en su cabeza. O al menos eso se decía a si mismo. Cuando su viejo amor apareció en la puerta, llorando y suplicándole perdón, le anime a consolarlo. Habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo separados por circunstancias sin sentido. Así, Akashi-kun se fue de mi vida y continúe nuevamente.

El sexto corazón fue el mas cálido y hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida. Tan solo tenerlo en mis manos incendiaba todo mi cuerpo, un sentimiento cálido y de hogar, pero aun asi, no me pertenecía. Pero encontré un buen hogar para él.

A veces me pregunto, ¿estuvo bien dejarlo ir?

¿Por qué no me quede con él? Si de todas mis opciones era el más favorable. Simple, él no era para mi. Lo supe desde el momento en que mi ex luz cruzo sus ojos con él. Fue amor a primera vista. Además, luz y oscuridad no pueden estar juntos, por más romántico y poético que suene, no pueden. Una luz necesite tener su propia luz. Al final del día, solo las luces se pueden amar.

Lo que siempre busque era una luz, una luz que Aomine pudiera tener para si mismo. No era para mi, lo queria salvar. Y al hacerlo, logre unir dos corazones.

Ahora que miro mi pasado y reflexiono en mi presente. Miro el cuerpo del chico de cabello castaño junto a mi. ¿Será momento de entregar mi corazón? ¿Puede alguien aceptar pedazos? Mi corazón sigue roto, pero al menos ya no es frio y solitario. Cuando tomo su mano, su calor llega a mi. Acerco mi mano para acariciar su rostro.

- Teppei… - susurro, pero solo eso basta y el despierta.

- Tetsuya… ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? ¿no tienes sueño? – acaricia mi mejilla y me recargo contra su mano.

- Teppei, me preguntaba algo. ¿me darías tu corazón?

- ¿mi corazón? – asiento – no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? - toma mi mano y la besa suavemente, mirándome fijamente. Mi corazón se estremece ante su dulce sonrisa.

- Porque tu ya lo tienes. Lo has tenido desde que nos conocimos en esa sala de cine y derramaste tu malteada sobre mi. No me lo pediste y yo no te lo di, me lo arrebataste ladronzuelo.

- Teppei… te amo.

- ¿en serio? ¿y tú? ¿me darías el tuyo?

- ¿podrías aceptar mis pedazos?

- Entonces creo que tendré que conseguir un poco de cinta y pegamento, para dejarlo como nuevo. ¿no crees?

Sonrió una última vez, acercándolo para besar sus labios. Aun es temprano, tengo unos años más para descubrir si lo merezco o no. El amar, no es para cualquiera, quien ama es el mas valiente de todos.

Tal vez yo pueda ser valiente por una vez y amar, de nuevo.


End file.
